


Happy Birthday Levi

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, BoyxBoy, Christmas, Double Penetration, Levi and Eren are married, Levi is Gay, Lingerie, M/M, Porn, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vibrators, birthday boy levi, birthday surprise, eren has an inappropriate sweater, eren is gay as fuck, married riren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Today is Christmas and Levi's birthday. Eren had been planning a surprise present for his hubby.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 97





	Happy Birthday Levi

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat graphic? You can decide.  
> anyway, enjoy the gay porn
> 
> I have a Wattpad as well, name tag is the same as here.  
> 00AnimeLove00

Eren had been planning a special surprise birthday gift for Levi for weeks. It wasn't a complicated gift, but he just wanted everything to work out perfectly. It was a very...sexual gift. Levi and Eren's favorite activity was sex because it felt so good and they felt like it built trust and heightened their love for one another. 

Eren had bought what he needed. Which was lingerie and a new vibrator. The vibrator was purple with a silky feel to it, it was curved at the top that was made to press right against his prostate. It was sure to give Eren a mind blowing orgasm. Not that Levi couldn't do that. Trust me, he could, Levi gave Eren great sex. Levi had an impressive cock which Eren loved to deepthroat and ride. 

While Levi was out hanging with his friends for a birthday celebration Eren was cooking Levi's favorite meal and putting the presents under the tree. He took the vibrator out of it's package and put it in a small box wrapping it with a red bow. Eren went into their room and put on the lingerie making sure it looked okay. The lingerie had a lot of lace. 

Eren was dressed in black lace stalkings with a black see-through top that was also made of lace. He had a dark red thong on. To top it off he added dark red heals. Eren looked like he belonged in a strip club. It was the exact look he was going for. He heard a car door shut and quickly took off his outfit knowing Levi was home. Eren slipped on booty shorts and a sweater that said "All I want for Christmas is dick" on it which he also got today.

"I'm home!" Levi called when he closed the front door. "Coming!" Eren yelled from upstairs and came down the stairs. Eren greeted his husband at the door and Levi hummed happily into a soft kiss he was greeted with.

"I got a new sweatshirt!" Eren said happily. Levi read it and looked at Eren's whole outfit. "Dressed like that you'll definitely get some dick." Levi smirked and pulled Eren down into a deep kiss, he grabbed Eren's ass and gave it a hard squeeze making Eren moan. The brunet pulled away and put a finger on Levi's lips. "As much as I'd love to have sex right now. It's time to eat and open presents." Eren said with a smile. 

Levi gave a playful frown but nodded and took his jacket off putting it in the closet, Eren went into the kitchen and put the warm triple cheese macaroni casserole on the table and sat down at Levi following after. "Oooh! Daddy's favorite." Levi said with a wink making Eren blush softly. "All for you, today is your special day." Eren said smiling widely. He put a serving on Levi's plate and then did the same with himself, once they finished eating Eren put the leftovers away the sat by the tree next to his lover. 

Levi picked up a gift which Eren swiftly took away, "You have to open that one last!" Eren giggled. Levi sighed with a smile and took the one Eren passed him. "A book." Levi smiled when he opened it. The raven haired man loved books, "Not just any book, It's a very special book." Eren said. "Oh?" Levi hummed and opened the cover and gasped. "Aw, baby!" Levi said with a huge smile and pecked Eren on the lips. On the first page there it said "The Story of Our Life". Inside the book were photos from their first date all the way to the day of their wedding. 

Levi smiled softly, eyes watering at all of the memories. "I love you so much, Eren." Levi said in a loving tone. "I love you too, Levi. So fucking much." 

After they opened all of the presents Eren smiled softly. Levi grabbed the box Eren said he had to open last but Eren took it from again. "I have another present for you upstairs. Once I come back you can open that. Okay?" Eren smiled. Levi sighed and put the present down and watched Eren run up the stares. 

Eren put on the whole lingerie set and slipped on the heels. Eren let out a big sigh and slowly walked down the stairs his heels clicking with each step. Levi got confused at the sound but blew it off and kept looking at the book Eren made for him. Eren walked into the living room and cleared his throat making Levi look up. Levi's jaw dropped and he groaned seeing Eren in all that lace. "You can open it now." Eren smiled softly sliding the box to Levi. 

"Can I open it later??" Levi asked standing up and walking over to Eren, the tent in Levi's pants very obvious. "Nope. It has to be now." Eren smirked when Levi sighed and started opening the box. Levi let out a deep chuckle when he saw what was in the box. "You're so dirty today. I love it." Levi said and crashed his lips against Eren's and pushed his tongue into Eren's mouth, both men moaning when their tongues touched.

Levi sat on the couch and spread his legs. Eren knew what Levi wanted and got on his knees undoing Levi's belt and pulling down his zipper. Eren reached his hand into Levi's pants and pulled out his hard cock immediately putting Levi into his mouth. Levi let out a deep groan and put his hand on Eren's head, Eren started by sucking on Levi's head and teasing the tip with his tongue. 

"OH MY GOD" Levi moaned loudly when Eren took all of him down his throat in one go. Eren was quickly bobbing his head moaning at the taste of Levi's cock. Levi lifted Eren's head and bit his lip at the sight. Eren's lips were pink and swollen, drool all over this chin. 

Levi pulled Eren into his lap and spit on his hand as a replacement of lube. He moved the string on Eren's thong to the side and pushed a finger into Eren's twitching hole. Eren gasped at the feeling and whimpered when Levi started pumping his finger at a fast pace. Eren let out a high pitched moan when Levi pushed in two more fingers. Eren leaned forward, his head in the crook of Levi's neck panting with his arms tight around Levi's neck. "Go get your new toy and some lube." Levi smirked. 

Eren nodded and got up retrieving the toy and went into the bathroom grabbing the tube of lube. He quickly returned passing the items to Levi. "Get on your hands and knees." Levi commanded. Eren got on the couch on his hands and knees. Levi poured some lube onto the toy and pushed it into Eren's hole turning the vibration on low making Eren whimper. 

Levi slowly moved it in and out of Eren purposefully missing his prostate and pushed back onto the toy. Levi pressed it against Eren's prostate and turned the knob as high as it would go. Eren screamed in pleasure and fell on his elbows panting really hard. His legs started shaking and he clenched his hands into fists. Drool pouring out of his mouth. "Put it in! Put your cock in." Eren panted. Levi went to remove the toy but Eren reached his hand back and stopped him. "Leave it in." Eren whimpered. 

Levi froze for a second. "You want both?" Levi asked softly. Eren nodded frantically. "Stretch me wide open. I want it!" Eren moaned. Levi nodded, "I'm going to remove it to add more lube. Okay?" Levi said softly. "O-okay." Eren said softly. Levi pulled out the toy and covered it and his cock in a generous amount of lube. 

"Are you ready?" Levi asked. "Yes!" Eren replied loudly. Levi took a deep breath and pushed the vibrator in slowly. Once it was in fully Levi held it in place and carefully pushed his cock in opening Eren's hole very wide. Eren's jaw dropped all the way and he let out a loud high pitched whine. SHIT!" Eren choked out. "Are you okay? " Levi asked worried, afraid to move. "M-move." Eren moaned. 

Levi nodded and pulled out the vibrator and his cock until just the tip was left in and slowly pushed back in. Starting a slow and soft pace. Levi's worry disappeared with all the positive noises Eren was letting out. Levi started moaning as well at the feeling of Eren twitching around his length and the feeling of the vibrator being pressed against his cock. 

Levi picked up the speed thrusting hard and fast. Both men moaned in unison. Eren started meeting Levi's thrusts whimpered at the feeling of his prostate being stimulated. Eren screamed and came all over the couch while Levi groaned and came inside Eren. Levi pulled out the vibrator and his now flaccid cock. Eren rolled onto his back and pulled his husband on-top of him and kissed him slowly. "Thank you, Levi." Eren smiled and hugged Levi close. "You're welcome, my love." Levi said hugging Eren back and pecked Eren's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay. I wrote this in one sitting. Hehe  
> feedback is very much welcome!


End file.
